Love? Dont Make Me Laugh
by Hayasaka Kairi
Summary: Yamamoto jatuh cinta pada Gokudera. tapi sang silver tak ingin menerimanya. kenapa? padahal kau menyukainya... kenapa ngga diterima saja. /Gokudera, orang yang mencintai kita itu penting./ fic khusus untuk ulang tahun Kazue Ichimaru yang jatuh pada hari ini!


"Gokudera, aku mencintaimu…" seorang lelaki SMP dengan kulit cokelat dan rambut berwarna hitam menyatakan perasaannya kepada temannya yang notabene-nya berjenis kelamin sama.

"Kau panas ya, Yakyuu-baka?" lelaki lainnya dengan surai berwarna perak dan mata emerald yang diketahui bernama Gokudera hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku serius…" oke, tatapan mata yang biasanya selalu menampakkan candaan itu berubah menjadi serius. Membuat sang silver sedikit tersentak.

"Aku menolak." Tanpa basa-basi lagi sang silver langsung beranjak pergi membelakangi sang raven.

"Kenapa?!" Yamamoto –nama sang raven- berteriak kearah Gokudera dengan jarak sekitar lima meter.

Sang surai silver langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Yamamoto dengan tajam. "Cinta? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

.

.

.

**Title: Love? Don't Make Me Laugh**

**Pair: 8059 sligh 1827**

**Rated: T / Teens**

**Disclaimer : Amano Akira**

**Warning: Shonen ai, OOC, Typo, etc, etc, etc,**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Jam pun menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan waktu Namimori. Sudah saatnya untuk Gokudera berangkat ke sekolah.

"Payah… " Gokudera tampak mengutuk sesuatu sembari berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

"Hai, Gokudera-kun…" sapa seorang lelaki mungil dengan rambut brunette melawan gravitasi. "Ada apa? Mukamu kusut…"

"Eh.. Juudaime?! Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok…" Gokudera menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa agar sang Juudaimenya tak khawatir.

"Hmmm…" sang Juudaime tahu bahwa itu bohong hanya menggumam saja.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju sekolah penuh dengan keheningan. Sesampainya pada sebuah pertigaan, sang brunette merasakan bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto selaku sang pelaku hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Hai, Yamamoto…" lelaki brunette yang diketahui bernama Tsuna itu menjawab sapaan Yamamoto dengan senyumannya.

Gokudera kemudian melirik kearah kanan. Dan ia menemukan Yamamoto sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

BUAAKK!

Secara refleks, Gokudera langsung menendang Yamamoto dengan kakinya.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa Yamamo-"

"Herbivore… kemari…"

Teriakan panik Tsuna tak sempat terselesaikan gegara seorang ketua komite disiplin SMP Namimori memanggilnya.

"U-um… aku tinggal ya, good luck, Yamamoto" Tsuna kemudian langsung berlari kearah Hibari atau sang ketua komite disiplin. Yang diinjak hanya mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Jangan main-main!" teriak Gokudera jengkel.

"Aku ngga main-main kok…" jawab Yamamoto sembari membersihkan bajunya. "Walaupun ditendang dan diinjak, bahkan dibom sekalipun oleh Gokudera… kuanggap itu ekspresi kasih sayang.. ahaha…"

'Orang ini! Senang sekali meledek orang!' batin Gokudera jengkel.

"Untuk yang kemarin, aku ngga minat! Menyerahlah!" Gokudera meninggikan nada bicaranya.

Sang surai hitam cepak tak ingin menyerah dan yang bermata emerald keras kepala. Mereka beradu mulut sepanjang perjalanan sehingga tanpa sadar mereka telah sampai di halaman dalam sekolah.

"Aku, tak suka dengan orang sepertimu yang kerjanya hanya main saja!" frustasi, Gokudera membentak Yamamoto.

Yang dibentak hanya tersentak.

'Hah?! Apa yang aku lakukan?!' Gokudera yang merasa perkataannya terlalu kasar kemudian menoleh kebelakang dimana Yamamoto berada. "Ya-Yamamoto-"

Yang didapat oleh pengelihatan Gokudera hanyalah ruang kosong. Yamamoto telah menghilang dalam sekejap.

"Tch, kemana dia-"

"KYAAAAA!"

Rutukan Gokudera tak sempat terselesaikan ketika mendengar suara jeritan berjamaah (?) dari arah perpustakaan sekolah. Segera saja Yamamoto langsung menuju kearah perpustakaan dengan berlari.

"ADA APA?!" Gokudera berteriak sembari mendobrak –karena tak pantas disebut membuka- pintu perpustakaan.

Hal pertama yang menyapa pengelihatannya adalah sosok bersurai hitam dengan mata berwarna emas cair atau yang kita kenal dengan nama Yamamoto sedang meminjam berbagai macam buku perpustakaan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Yakyuu-baka!" frustasi, Gokudera mengacak rambutnya.

"Ahaha… habisnya kau tidak suka dengan aku yang main saja, jadi akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa belajar juga…" jawab Yamamoto santai.

"…" Gokudera cengo dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau masih tak percaya, aku bisa keluar dari klub baseball kok-"

"CUKUP!"

Yamamoto merasakan tarikan pada kerahnya seragamnya. Sang lensa emerald yang merangkap sebagai sang penarik kerah kemudian menggeret Yamamoto keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Habis, kalau tidak begini Gokudera tak akan menganggapku serius sih…" kata Yamamoto dengan entengnya.

.

.

.

ZUUUNNGGG~

Aura hitam penuh tekanan nampak disekitar Gokudera yang sedang duduk di bangku kelasnya sembari menyandarkan wajahnya diatas meja. Tangannya menjadi bantal pada wajahnya sehingga membuat wajah sang surai perak tak terlihat.

"Gokudera-kun, " suara lembut Tsuna memasuki pendengaran Gokudera. Membuat Gokudera menoleh pada sang brunette. "Aku tahu apa yang terjadi diperpustakaan tadi pagi, lhoo~~ Yamamoto memanjat jendela dan langsung menyambar buku pelajran, kan?"

JGEERRRR!

Gokudera malah lebih shock dibanding sebelumnya. "Ju-Juudaime… sudahlah jangan bahas itu…"

Tsuna tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu kemudian menarik kursi dan mesejajarkannya didepan Gokudera kemudian ia duduk.

"Nee, Gokudera…" Tsunayoshi menahan dagunya dengan tangannya. "Orang yang mencintai kita itu berharga lho…"

Gokudera mengangkat wajahnya sedikit kemudian menatap mata Tsunayoshi tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Aku tahu, kau tak percaya dengan Yamamoto karena takut dikhianati kan?" Tsuna tersenyum lagi. "Percayalah padanya sama seperti kau mempercayaiku…"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa Juudaime…" Gokudera memaksakan senyumnya.

"EEHH?! Gokudera ditembak Yamamoto?!" salah seorang teman sekelas mereka berteriak.

"Aku sudah dengar masalah yang diperpustakaan ituuu!" teman yang lainnya pun ikut menimpali.

"Kenapa ngga diterima saja!" yang memanas-manasi bertambah satu lagi.

TWITCH!

Muncul perempatan siku-siku didahi Gokudera.

"BERISIIIIKKKK!" teriakan Gokudera membuat mereka yang memanas-manasi langsung sweatdrop sambil mojok di pojokan. Oh, siapa yang ngga takut kalau Gokudera mengangkat meja dan siap melemparkannya kearah orang lain.

"Go-Gokudera-kuunnn!" sang Juudaime mencoba untuk menenangkan Gokudera.

Selagi Gokudera sedang asyik beradu argument dengan orang-orang menyebalkan –menurut Gokudera- itu, Yamamoto malah asyik menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangkunya sendiri. Sampai salah seorang temannya menghampirinya.

"Yamamoto…" sang teman memulai percakapan. "Apa sih bagusnya Gokudera?! Kasar begitu…"

Yamamoto kemudian beranjak dari kursinya. "ahaha… tak akan kuberi tahu pada orang yang tak mengerti kelebihan Gokudera~"

"Adududu! Sakit!" ternyata Yamamoto juga menarik pipi temannya. "Hiyaa… hiyaa!"

"Ini balasan karena sudah mengatakan yang jelek-jelek tentang Gokudera~" jawab Yamamoto santai. Yang dicubit hanya memohon ampun sembari meringis.

.

.

.

"Lho? Mana Gokudera?" tanya Yamamoto sembari duduk di sebelah Tsuna.

Tsuna kemudian menoleh kearah Yamamoto. "Sedang membeli minuman…"

"Hahaha…. Bagus deh… ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu…" Yamamoto nyengir.

"Iya, aku tahu kok…" timpal Tsuna cepat. "Dari intuisiku…"

"Hee? Baiklah…" Yamamoto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kau tahu? Aku bingung soal Gokudera…"

"Yamamoto, kau tahu soal masa lalu Gokudera kan?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pasti. "Karena itu, dekatilah dia sedikit demi sedikit, oke?"

Yamamoto mengubah raut wajahnya. Raut sedih. "Yah, mana bisa terlupakan? Ibunya meninggal dan dia merasa bahwa ayahnya membuangnya…"

"Ya… karena itu, bersabarlah…" Tsuna kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai silver atau yang dikenal sebagai Gokudera berjalan perlahan menuju apartementnya. Tsuna tak ada disampingnya karena sebelum ini ia sudah mengantar Tsuna sampai dirumah empunya.

"Tch! Sepertinya akan hujan-"

CRRRSSS!

Belum sempat Gokudera menyelesaikan ucapannya suara hujan deras langsung terdengar. Gokudera kemudian mencari tempat teduh sembari mengumpat kesal. Dan berakhirlah Gokudera disini. Di depan sebuah toko tutup.

"Dingin…" Gokudera menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

Disaat Gokudera sedang asyik menggosokkan kedua tangannya, tanpa ia sadari sesosok pemuda lain bermata emas cair dam berambut hitam cepak yang membawa payung mendekatinya.

"Gokudera?" sang pemuda menyapanya. Mencoba memastikan apakah itu benar-benar Gokudera atau bukan.

"Ya-Yamamoto?!" tersentak, Gokudera meninggikan suaranya setengah oktaf. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Yamamoto kemudian mengambil duduk disamping Gokudera dan menaruh payungnya disampingnya. "Maa, tadi Ayah menyuruhku membeli ikan karena persediannya habis…" kata Yamamoto ringan.

"Oh…" jawab singkat Gokudera sembari menggosokkan tangannya.

Yamamoto yang merasa bahwa Gokudera kedinginan langsung menarik kedua tangan Gokudera. Setelah itu Yamamoto menggosokkan tangannya sendiri ke kedua tangan Gokudera.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Yakyuu-baka!" Gokudera protes.

"Maa.. aku merasa kau kedinginan…" jawab Yamamoto enteng.

"Pulang sana!" Gokudera ucap Gokudera ketus. "Kau kan bawa payung!"

Yamamoto kemudian menatap dalam mata Gokudera. "Aku ngga mau pulang kok… Lagipula, bisa berduan seperti ini saja… rasanya sudah seperti kencan!"

"Te-terserahlah!" Gokudera yang malu mengalihkan pandangannya. Yamamoto hanya terkekeh.

'Apa-apaan dia?! Kencanlah… manislah… aku tidak terbiasa dengan kata-kata seperti itu.' Batin Gokudera pusing sendiri.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tergantikan oleh bulan sabit. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah sekarang menjadi hitam legam. Malam. Sudah malam. Bahkan jam telah menunjukkan waktu pukul sembilan. Apartemen Gokudera nampak sepi. Sang pemilik bukannya tidak ada dirumah, ia hanya sedang berbaring diranjangnya.

"Hhh… Akhirnya sampai hujan berhenti kami berduan terus… setiap mulutnya terbuka pasti yang keluar adalah rayuan" Gokudera bergumam kesal. "Sampai aku capek mendengarnya!"

Trililit~

Suara dering SMS masuk terdengar. Gokudera langsung mengambil Handphonenya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

'Yamamoto!' oh, ternyata yang ngirim Yamamoto, toh. 'Pasti isi SMS-nya panjang nih…'

**From : Yakyuu-Baka**

**Subyek:**

**Selamat tidur. Sampai besok.**

'Cih! Pendek!' sedetik kemudian Gokudera membulatkan matanya kemudian melemparkan Handphonenya kearah kasur. "Memangnya kenapa kalau pendek?!"

Pandangan mata Gokudera menjadi kosong. 'Aku… tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa mencintainyanya…karena orang yang aku cintai… selalu pergi dariku...'

.

.

.

'Aku tak ingin merasakan perihnya ditinggalkan orang yang kucintai lagi'

.

.

.

"Gokudera!" Yamamoto berdiri didepan Gokudera.

"Apa?!" bentak Gokudera. "Minggir! Aku mau lewat!"

Yamamoto yang berada di tangga untuk menuju kelasnya langsung merentangkan tangannya. "Tidak."

"Kau ini kenapa sih?!" lagi-lagi sang silver membentak sang hitam cepak.

"Balasan SMSmu yang kemarin, cuma SMS kosong darimu." Yamamoto menatap Gokudera. "Kalau begitu aku ngga ngerti…"

"Maksudku memang itu… " Gokudera mulai melangkah melewati Yamamoto. "Jangan pedulikan aku lagi!"

BRAAAKK

Yamamoto mendorong Gokudera sampai ke dinding. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri Gokudera. Mencegahnya untu kabur.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Gokudera.

"Apany aynag jangan dipedulikan? Wajahmu penuh keragu-raguan begitu!" Yamamoto menampakkan wajah serius. "Aku tahu kau berbohong…"

'Kenapa dia bisa tahu bahwa aku ragu…' Gokudera berkata dalam hati. 'Dan sedang berbohong…?'

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu!" Yamamoto menggenggam tangan Gokudera.

"Bohong!" sentak Gokudera. "Kumohon… "

"Aku janji! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak pernah meninggalkanmu, Gokudera!" Yamamoto berusaha meyakinkan Gokudera.

Gokudera tak menjawab tetapi sebagai respon ia mengangguk perlahan. Wajah Yamamoto langsung berseri. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gokudera. Ingin menciumnya.

BUAAAKKK!

Gokudera yang sadar langsung memukul Yamamoto. Yamamoto meringis sembari memgang pipinya yang bengkak akibat ulah sang silver. Tapi sedetik kemudian Gokudera mendekati Yamamoto.

"Kalau memang cinta, cium pipi saja!" ucap Gokudera sembari mencium pipi Yamamoto.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

**A/N **

**Ini fic didedikasikan untuk Kazue Ichimaru yang ultah hari ini! Otanjoubi Omedetou, nee-chaaannnn XD  
semoga sukaaaa! Maaf kalau banyak typoooo!  
**

**Dan terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca ini. So?  
Mind to RnR? (hargailah yang nulis dengan RnR)**

**KAI**


End file.
